


Wisdom Teeth

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocent!Evan, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Surgery, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wisdom Teeth, drugged up evan, evan is a smol bean who just loves his boyfriend, healthy and fulfilling relationship bc that's what these boys deserve, its really really gay my dudes, soft!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan gets his wisdom teeth taken out, and Connor deals with the effects of his anesthesia for the day.  Cuteness ensues.(or: the one where Evan is high for a change)





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!
> 
> so I was thinking about what it would be like if Evan was high instead of Connor and I thought instead of weed it could be medically-induced bc I felt like it  
> and so the fluff was born  
> anyways I hope you enjoy!!

Evan shifted in the dentist’s chair as the sedation wore off. He groaned as the fluorescent lights brought him to reality. He saw someone in dark clothes sitting in the room. _Connor,_ Evan thought, his mind too foggy to process anything else. Connor noticed that Evan was awake and pulled his chair up to Evan’s.

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” Connor asked softly.

“I’m, uh, what happened?” muttered Evan, finding it difficult to speak with the cotton in his mouth. He reached up to pull it out, but Connor stopped him.

“Hey, leave that in there. You had your wisdom teeth taken out, remember?” Evan nodded slowly, suddenly remembering everything up until he started breathing in sleeping gas.

“Shouldn’t it… hurt more?” Evan asked groggily. Connor chuckled.

“Oh trust me, it’ll hurt later.”

* * *

The boys sat on Evan’s bed watching TV, the shorter boy resting his head against the taller one’s chest. Evan had chosen a nature documentary, and he kept forcing himself awake to watch it. Connor urged Evan to sleep, but he refused and mumbled about how they were just getting to the good part. He seemed very out of it, still not fully awake from the surgery. Connor remembered how the anesthesia can make you loopy after surgery and wondered if Evan would start acting crazy. He also decided it was the right call not to invite Jared. He had a feeling that if he had, he would see Evan in one of those “Teen Got His Wisdom Teeth Removed, Let’s All Laugh At Him” videos the next day.

They resumed the movie until Evan started mumbling, too quiet to make out what he was saying.

“What?” asked Connor softly, nudging Evan to get his attention.

“I said, trees are so pretty and one time I saw an oak tree and it was really old and it was beautiful and did you know that some trees can only grow in certain places and also all trees have branches and the stuff on the outside is called bark I think right? Trees are so pretty I love them…” and on he rambled for about 5 more minutes. Connor listened to every word, quietly laughing at the anesthesia’s side effects.

When he finally stopped talking, Connor leaned in and whispered, “You’re high.” Evan looked puzzled for a second and then whispered “well duh,” as if he had known all along.

Connor asked him how he felt and he replied with some more unintelligible rambling. Then, Evan slid his hand across the bed, bridging the gap between them. Connor blushed as Evan slowly laced his fingers around his. They had held hands before, but the way Evan’s hand made his nerves hum was brand new. His touch was soft, as if his hand would break if he weren’t gentle, yet his movement wasn’t as hesitant as before.

“You’re pretty. Can I touch your hair?” Without waiting for an answer, Evan moved in closer and started running his fingers through Connor’s long, brunet hair. Connor asked him to talk about something, and Evan started talking about trees again. He tuned his boyfriend out this time, instead focusing on his slow, soft movements. He frowned as Evan suddenly stopped playing with his hair. He turned to face him and asked what was wrong.

“Nothing,” Evan replied with starry eyes, “you’re pretty.”

Connor smiled. “You already said that.” 

Evan stared at him and said “Oh yeah…”

Time passed, and they watched more movies and Connor listened to more tree speeches from Evan. Connor couldn’t get over how adorable Evan was acting. Every time he said something he sounded so innocent, and when Connor would remind him that he was loopy from surgery he would reply with the same “Oh yeah.”

A few hours later, they were cuddled together watching Midnight in Paris. Evan was so still that Connor thought he might be asleep, when suddenly he reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

“What are you do-“ Connor started to ask as Evan pulled him close and kissed him. The two had been in a relationship for a few weeks now, but they had never kissed before. It was everything Connor imagined it would be.

Evan kissed him slowly for a minute before pulling away. He held Connor’s head between his hands and studied his face, as if he was trying to make sure he was kissing the right guy. A moment later Evan nodded like he had decided Connor was the one and kissed him again, fiercer this time. Evan threw his arms around Connor’s neck and moved his lips so quickly he didn’t have time to process anything other than the tingling sensation that suddenly ruled his nervous system. He let out a small gasp as Evan’s lips moved down his jaw. Evan’s touch was firm and reassuring, and his lips were chapped from surgery but Connor didn’t care. _Well I guess his mouth doesn’t hurt anymore_ was the only thought Connor could process in the heat of the moment.

* * *

Another hour passed, and there were no movies this time. Evan seemed to have forgotten Connor’s presence and entered his own world. Connor sat silently and watched as Evan stared at the ceiling.

 _He looks so perfect_ , thought Connor as the moonlight washed over Evan. Sometimes Evan would break into fits of laughter for no apparent reason, and each time filled Connor with more joy. God, he had it bad for Hansen. He watched until he noticed that Evan was fighting to keep his eyes open. Connor insisted that he get some sleep, and Evan finally agreed.

They sat next to each other (Evan, for some reason, refused to lay down in order to sleep), with Evan’s head resting on Connor’s shoulder. He would occasionally lift his head to kiss Connor on the cheek and then resume cuddling with him.

Connor had let his head slump forward and was nearly asleep when Evan nudged him.

“Connor?” he said without lifting his head, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Connor softly chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Evan.  “Well I would hope so, Ev,” he replied, “after all, I’m your boyfriend.”

Evan lazily kissed Connor’s cheek again and then nodded as if that response was the only thing he had ever heard that made sense.

“Oh yeah…” he said as he leaned into Connor’s warmth and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this ship has rUiNeD My LiFe  
> also I know Connor is ooc in this but I like to think he's softer and cuter around Evan so that's that
> 
> anyways, comments and kudos make my day!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
